A computer network is a telecommunications network that allows computers to exchange data. Network devices that originate, route, and terminate the data are called network nodes. Network nodes can include hosts, such as personal computers, phones, and servers, as well as networking devices, such routers and switches. In computer networks, network nodes pass data to each other along data connections. Data is typically transferred in the form of packets. Connections between network nodes are established using various media, such as fiber optic cable, coaxial cable, and wireless links.
Moore's Law, that the density of integrated circuits doubles every 18-24 months, continues to be roughly applicable to computer networks and networking devices. Both memory and compute resources continue to become physically smaller, faster, and more powerful; and, consequently, generate more heat. Further, the space available to host those resources, for example, space in an electronics assembly in a rack of a data center, becomes more valuable—so the resources are installed at an increasingly higher density.